digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kali
Kali is a Mortagarian agent of Nazmul, who is assigned to find her master a new body. First Mission She poses as a fallen Defender, Raald, and travels with them to the Nexus. Before she parts with them, she gives Kara an armband, which unknown to her, allows Kali to enter the Nexus without being rejected. Inside the Nexus, she waits for Kara to separate from the others. When Kara enters the Inner Nexus alone, she reapproaches her as Raald. She is able to persuade Kara to go for a swim, and while she is distracted, Kali reports back to Nazmul. Kali reveals that Kara is a more suitable host than Mel, because of her ability to channel sigil energy. To stop the other Defenders from following, she shape-shifts into Dodd, the "Nexus Keeper". She tricks them into thinking that the sacred stones that sustain the Nexus are out of order, and has them begin to move the stones. In reality the Defenders are interfering with the stones' alignment, and once the sigil energy balance is fully disrupted the Nexus will implode, killing them. Back in the Inner Nexus, Kali cages Kara and prepares to take her to Nazmul. But before she can, the Defenders realize the plot and fix the sacred stones, and reach the Inner Nexus. As Erik picks up Kara, Kali transforms into a monstrous beast. However, Namoor, the true keeper of the Nexus, reveals himself and smashes Kara's armband, banishing Kali from the Nexus. Second Mission After Nazmul's death, she works for her people, the Mortagarians, who want the Tome of Al-Mortagar and the pieces of the Celestial Abyss. She poses as Kara to infiltrate the Defenders, but at first does not approach them in person. She steals the Orb of Ogama-Yan from Malco's hideout, and then secretly helps Mel defeat Kor-Yinan before finally showing up at the Defender's Dojo. She gives them the Orb, and explains her intentions on recovering the pieces of the Celestial Abyss before Malco does. The others are suspicious about her sudden brash personality, and that she has no reaction to seeing Brackus again. After finding she couldn't get anywhere with the Defenders because they were too concentrated in getting Seth back, she sneaks into the Dojo's shield generator. She says she has no need for the others as she can find the remaining Icons by herself. She shuts down the shield generator to the dojo, revealing to the Zad raiding party where the Defenders were hiding. After Seth returned she planned on killing him, but stops when he mentions the Tome of Al-Mortagar. She tries to get information out of him; however she is interrupted when the Zads start their attack too early. She defeats the Zads single-handedly, with the power of Vanathos and her Black Devourer spell. While she continues to ask Seth about where he's keeping the key to the Tome, the other Defenders become more suspicious. Brackus approaches her after eavesdropping on her conversation with her Mortagarian superiors, and the two strike a deal. He would help her retrieve the key to the Tome, and she would get him the Orb. Her cover is finally blown when Seth sees she has no reflection in mirrors. Using her shape-shifting to fool the Defenders, she escapes with the Orb and the key to the Tome, and double-crosses Brackus into keeping the Orb for herself. Before leaving she is attacked and mortally wounded by Si'i. Seth tries to save her but there is nothing he could do. As an act of kindness, she tells him where Kara is before perishing. List of Spells Trivia *Before approaching the Defenders as Raald, Kali shape-shifts into a frog to spy on their conversations. She does this before they decide to travel to the Nexus, and later the Pinnacle. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Deceased